


Once Upon a Time...

by Slytherin_Soul94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Arthur Weasley Bashing, F/M, Good Walburga Black, James and Sirius are friends with Severus, Lily Evans bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Remus Lupin Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Soul94/pseuds/Slytherin_Soul94
Summary: Sirius sits down and tells a young Hadrian Potter-Black the story...





	1. Papa can you tell me a story please...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it, I've read so many fics, watched the movies and read the books and it seems that everyone likes to ignore the obvious connection that James and Sirius shared. So I decided to tell the story that we all deserved to know. I hope you all enjoy :)

Chapter 1

A fit of giggles could be heard through the manor, as a three-year-old Hadrian Potter-Black ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Beneath the giggles, one could hear the very excited barks of a large black dog that was chasing the green-eyed toddler through the manor. Unbeknownst to the small boy, he was being lead right to his bedroom so that he could get ready to bed. 

            

            The boy laughed loudly as he rounded the corner and entered his bedroom. Once he entered the bedroom, he impressively managed to jump on his bed, which was sitting very highly off the ground. He thought he was safe on his bed but two seconds after he got there, the black dog jumped on him and began to lick his face eagerly. “No, No” Hadrian said through pouts of laughter. “I quit papa, I quit” He said as he tried to get away from his father. About five seconds later, the over-excited dog finally stopped licking Hadrian’s face and was soon replaced by the intimidating figure of one, Sirius Black. 

 

“Alright Pup, it’s time for bed” the man said and was already preparing himself for the tantrum that was sure to come. 

 

“O-tay” the boy said after he had finally calmed down. Sirius’ eyes almost fell out of his head as he heard his three-year-old actually agree to get ready for bed. He didn’t say anything as he didn’t want to ruin his chances and like that, he helped his son put on his pajamas and get ready for bed. 

 

He watched fondly as Hadrian went over to the window sill and grabbed his stuffed lion before padding back over to his father who lifted him and placed him back on the bed. Tonight was the first night in almost four days where he wouldn’t be having any trouble with putting Hadrian to bed. It would be three more days until James would be back from his business trip and they both were counting down the seconds. 

 

Once Hadrian was all tucked in and cuddling his lion, he looked at his father with his best puppy dog eyes, the eyes that could get his papa to move mountains, and said “Papa can you tell me a story pwease” 

Sirius figured that since his son had been so well behaved, he could manage to tell a story. So with a soft smile, the man looked down at his son and said “Sure pup, what do you want me to read” The man said and was about to get up and go over to the small library before he felt a small hand tugging on his sleave effectively stopping him. 

 

“No Papa, I want you to tell me a story about you and Daddy” he asked

 

“Oh” the man said and began to think of the many stories he could tell his son. “What kind of story pup”

 

“How you and daddy had me” he said excitedly as he stared his father in the eyes. 

 

“Well that’s a long story”

 

“Pwease” the boy pleaded and almost immediately, Sirius conceded with a sigh and said “Alright but I’m going to start with your daddy and I’s last year at Hogwarts. Ok?” the man asked

 

“O-tay” Hadrian said before cuddling up to his father and waiting patiently for the man to start.”

 

“Well, it was a very eventful December” the man started

 

 


	2. It all started when...

 “Sirius what was so important that I had to rush from Potions just to meet you here?” James asked curiously ask he entered the Room of Requirement.

 

“Jamie” Sirius said as he jumped off of the couch that the room had given him and rushed awkwardly over to James. 

 

“Yes. What is it?” James said with a huff.

 

“Well you know, we are set to graduate this year” Sirius began a bit nervously that didn’t go unnoticed by James but he didn’t say anything. “Well, also you know that we have been together for a while”

 

“Three years to be exact” James interrupted

 

“Yes ad we’ve been best friends for longer. And well what I’m trying to say is Jamie, I love you so much” Sirius said before getting down on knee, an action that had James overing his mouth with a hand. “I would love it more if you would do me the honor of marrying me” Sirius looked up with a hopeful expression. Luckily for him he didn’t have to wait long for a response. 

 

“Of course I’ll marry you, you big lug” James said happily and hugged Sirius tightly. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He stood and carefully slipped the Black Consort ring onto James’ finger. 

 

“Sirius how did you get this ring?” James asked

 

“Well that’s what I also wanted to talk to you about” Sirius said with a shaky laugh and lead his fiancé over to the couch. 

 

“What did do?” James asked seriously. 

 

“Well remember how I told you that I was visiting my Uncle Alphard over the break?” Sirius questioned.

 

“Yes” James drawled

 

“Well I sort of lied” Sirius began and watched as James’ face contorted into a look of confusion but began speaking again before questions could be asked. “I actually went home to my parents. About a week before the Yule Break, they sent me a letter and asked me to come home because they wanted to discuss something with me. So, of course, the Gryffindor that I am, I went. When I got there, they sat me down and guess what they did” Sirius said

 

“What? Hit you with a crucio?” James asked jokingly although he was scared that his question might have an affirmative answer. 

 

“No” Sirius said with a shake of the head. “They apologized”

 

“WHAT!” 

 

“Yup they apologized for everything they had ever done to me and they asked for my forgiveness. They said that they wanted to apologize when I first left home but they decided to give me the space that I needed.”

 

 

“But weren’t you disowned?”

 

“Nope. My mother said that she would never disown me. Plus, the Black Family Charter states that the heir can never be disowned even if there is a spare.”

 

“Oh. Well that’s good news then. I’m happy for you” James said and kissed his fiancé firmly on the lips.

“Yes well that’s not all. They actually want to meet you seeing as they haven’t met you before” Sirius said 

 “Well I guess that makes sense, I mean I’ve never met them and they should want to meet the boy that stole their son’s heart” James said with a playful batting of his eyelashes. “So when do they want to meet me?”

“The next Hogsmede Weekend” Sirius said simply

“THE NEXT HOGSMEDE WEEKEND??? BUT THAT’S TOMORROW” James yelled out as he began to fist his hair and mutter to himself about what he would need to wear in order to impress Sirius’ parents and to not embarrass the House of Potter.

“Its ok” Sirius started and moved James’ hands from his hair and began to rub them calmly. “They’re not going to interrogate you. They just want to meet the young, beautiful, sexy, intelligent” Sirius said each word with a kiss to James’ palms, “That stole their son’s heart” 

“Ok, ok” James said calming down a bit “We can do this, I can do this.” He said confidently

“Good, and there’s more news” Sirius said

“Oh Merlin, what else could there be?” James said

“Well actually its good news, after some thinking and careful considerations, my parents decided that they are going to withdraw all support to that snake-faced peace of shit” Sirius said

 

“Language Siri” James admonished, his fiancé had a terrible mouth and he could only hope that their children didn’t pick up the habit. “So you mean they’re going neutral?” James asked with firm disbelief. 

“No, the Black Family will always be dark, they just aren’t supporting Voldemort anymore. For a while, they had been considering withdrawing their support because they realized that he was nothing but a power-hungry maniac who didn’t care one bit for his followers. But it wasn’t until they found out that he was only a half-blood that they decided they were going to withdraw their support altogether.”

 

“He’s a half-blood” James asked incredulously 

 

“Yep.” Sirius said with a goofy grin 

 

“The man that spouts so much pureblood supremacy and hatred for all muggle-borns and all things muggle, isn’t even a pureblood?” 

 

“Funny isn’t it.”

 

“Wow, so when are they going to withdraw their support?”

 

“After graduation. That’s when the next generation of Death Eaters are set to take that filthy mark. But once they pull their support, everyone else will follow suit because no one wants to be on the bad side of the Black Family” Sirius said with a sense of pride. 

 

“Well I doubt that he’ll just let you all go easily”

 

“Of course not. But no matter how powerful he think he is, the Blacks are more powerful and deep down he knows that.”

“Cocky much?” James asked with a laugh and a raised eyebrow

“You love my _cockiness_ _”_ Sirius said with a smirk before he launched himself across the couch and began to pepper James’ face with kisses. 

 

Forty minutes later, Sirius and James were lying beside each other, more like Sirius laying on top of James, they both were sweaty and all sexed out. 

 

“Siri” James asked. Sirius grunted and James took that as a signal to continue. “What are we going to do about Dumbledore?”

 

“Whah? Jamie please, I would rather not think about the old goat right now. I don’t need those images in my head” Sirius groaned

 

“No Sirius really” James said and pushed Sirius off him and sat up. “Get up” James said and watched as Sirius grudgingly forced himself up and opened his eyes partly; James would find it funny if it were any other time. 

“I’m up” Sirius said

“You’re not but anyway, you know he’s been trying to get me to date Evans” James said and waited for the sentence to click in Sirius’ head, the man had a serious possessive streak and James found it quite adorable. 

 

“Like hell you will” the man said finally coming to complete consciousness at the thought of his fiancé being stolen. Even though neither of them held prejudice against muggle-borns, neither would ruin their houses almost 1,000 year pureblood history.

“Obviously” James drawled. “So what are we going to do, because the old man won’t quit”.  For the past few years, Dumbledore has been trying to get James to get into a relationship with Lily Evans. Per him, the two would be perfect for each other, but James can tell that the old man has something else up his sleeve and he refuses to be apart of any manipulations. 

“Well we’ll just announce our engagement, after you tell your parents of course.” Sirius said simply like that solved all of their problems. In a way it did because know one really knows that they are together besides their parents. Everyone thinks that they are just friends, best friends. But once they announce their engagement, then hopefully it will cool some of Dumbledore’s trysts. The man had been doing everything that he possibly could to get James and Lily to get together, he even went so far as to place a few compulsion charms on James, but thankfully they didn’t work as James was wearing his Potter heir ring. 

“Well I guess I’ll send a letter to my parents tonight. I mean they have no reason to meet us as they already know you and you have been living with them for a few years now.” 

 

“Exactly, so tomorrow after we tell my parents, than we can have them put something in the paper so that by Monday morning, everyone will fully know just what’s going on.” Sirius said solving all of their problems. James couldn’t help but look at him in a bit of shock, Sirius was never the serious one in the duo, it was always James. But the way that Sirius had just taken control of the situation, really turned James on. Sirius noticed the look he was being given by James and he raised his eyebrow and said, “What?” but he didn’t get a response as James simply latched his lips onto the older males and kissed him passionately. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, comment below and tell me what you think


	3. Its nice to finally meet you

Chapter 3

 

The next day, James and Sirius were walking into one of the more fancier restaurants in Hogsmede for their meeting with the Black Lord and Lady. Sensing his fiancé’s nervouseness, Sirius bumped his shoulder and whispered, “Don’t worry, it’ll all be fine”

 

 

“I know, I know” James said. Sirius didn’t respond verbally but he did with a smile before walking up to the maître d’ and informing them of the reservations. Hearing the Black name, the attendant almost broke his neck trying to lead James and Sirius to the one of the private rooms that were reserved for the members of the echelons of society. Once they arrived just outside the doors leading to the room, James stilled himself and like a switch had been flipped, all sense of discomfort and nervousness had been gone and replaced by a calm and still manner that would put the Malfoys to shame. 

 

When the door was opened, James’ eyes immediately landed on an elegantly dressed woman with black hair that fell neatly past her shoulders in soft waves. She was wearing soft purple dress robes that contrasted beautifully with her skin. Beside her, stood a man of similar height to Sirius, 6’2, 6’3. Shoulders broad, back ramrod straight and his hair was cropped neatly in a way that framed his face perfectly. He, unlike his wife, was wiring light gray dress robes of a clearly expensive quality. 

 

With all the confidence in the world, James stood beside Sirius as he was introduced with a firm expression. “Mother, Father, this is Jameson Potter, Heir of the House of Potter, Consort to the House of Black” Sirius introduced formally. 

 

“Lord Black” Harry said with a deep bow of respect that was required of him

 

“Lady Black” He turned to the woman and said with a shallower bow

 

“Jameson, it’s very nice to finally meet you” Lord Black said in a deep baritone voice that sent shivers down James’ spine. 

 

“Please, call me James” the younger wizard said. 

 

“Well then I must insist you call me Orion”

 

“Yes and please call me Walburga” Sirius’ mother said. “Now why don’t we sit” she gestured towards the elegantly dressed table beside the small group that sat against a large bay window that was spelled to clearly resemble the bustling streets of Wizarding Paris. 

 

Once they were all sat, Walburga wasted no time in beginning the conversation. “James we must thank you for being a friend to Sirius all these years” she said. “We have also sent a thank you to your parents as well for taking Sirius in when things go to rough at home. You must understand, it was a dark period in all of our lives and there were many questions that I had not had the answer to that was only making the situation worse.”

 

“Yes you must understand, it was never our attention for Sirius to leave home. In fact we both were devastated when we realized that he had left. But we also understood his actions. We realized that we did not have the best parently method for Sirius. But we are forever grateful that he was able to be welcomed wholeheartedly by your family.” Orion said, taking over the conversation for his wife

 

“Even though it was sad to see Sirius leave, we were glad that a family as ancient and powerful as the Potters accepted him.”

 

“Of course, but Sirius and I had been best friends since the first day that we met on the Hogwarts Express and have been inseparable since. I would never have left him alone” James said seriously and placed his hand in the offered hand of his fiancé. 

 

“Yes speaking of friends, I hope I would be correct in assuming that you two are engaged” Walburga asked

 

“Yep” Sirius said goofily and raised James’ left hand in order to show off the Consort Ring that his mother had given him a few weeks ago to give to James. As the Lady of the Black family was different from the Consort of the Black Family, they had two different rings. 

 

But before anyone could respond, the waiter was their taking their orders. No one got anything that wasn’t water so their drinks were there fairly quick. As soon as the waiter had brought the water, he began to take down their orders. Although it was technically lunch time, they all ordered heavy meals. Orion ordered coq au vin, Walburga ordered boeuf bourgeon, James order braised lamb in a red wine sauce and Sirius ordered the roast duck. Once their orders were received by the waiter, and he excused himself, Walburga continued.

 

“I guess congratulations are in order then” she suggested

 

“Thank you” Both boys said before Sirius spoke up, “Actually we were wondering if you could put an announcement in the paper about the engagement. I mean it is and will be the talk of the town.”

 

“Of course we’ll make sure to alert the papers, and it’ll be in Monday morning’s edition. Your wedding will be the biggest event of the social season” Walburga said 

 

“Yes well we have other things to worry about, like Dumbledore” James said after taking a sip of water.

 

“Dumbledore?” Orion asked with clear confusion. 

 

“Yes, you see for a while now, he has been trying to get me to form a relationship with a muggle-born in our year” he said and watched as both Blacks gasped angrily.

 

“He would dare insult such an old and powerful house by suggesting you marry a mudblood of all people. Sullying a 1,000 year history for some silly girl who doesn’t care in the slightest about our world.”

 

“Those are my sentiments exactly. But we figured that he would calm some one he realizes that I’m engaged. And we only have a few more months with him before we wont be right under his nose anymore” James told the older couple while absentmindedly playing with a silent Sirius’ large hands. 

 

“Have you told your parents of this issue?” Orion asked seriously

 

“No. I didn’t want to get them worried. There’s not much the old man can do especially since I wear my heir ring” James stated

 

“Hmphh, well we’ll drop it for now. But the minute something happens, you will tell either us or your parents”

 

“Of course”

“Now, I’m sure Sirius has told you about our recent decisions to withdraw our support from the Dark Lord?” Orion spoke to the boy while also glancing over to Sirius

 

“Of course I told him. I tell him everything”

 

“Yes  I was actually surprised when I learned that he was a half-blood”

 

“Yes can you believe it. A meager half-blood claiming to be the Heir of my great Ancestor’s house. If he had done any research, then he would know that it is impossible to be the heir of Slytherin if you are not a pureblood. But of course, no one would know that as he made sure to destroy all evidence of himself after he graduated Hogwarts. Can you believe it, a meager Half-blood with the audacity to command a member of this Noble House to bow before him” Walburga asked the second part incredulously?

 

“But it’s fine now, because we will be sending him a letter signed with all the names of those who are leaving his faction and what he does  afterwards in his own home is his business. We will no longer be supporting him. Thank Merlin, no one in this family has taken that awful mark.”

 

“But what if he comes after you?” James asked

 

“Well he wouldn’t be able to get in because of the wards, and if he did manage to, we would siply duel to the end. A battle that any member of this house could and would win.” Orion said seriously

 

“Ok. Well I am glad that you all realized that that maniac was nothing more than a power-hungry, magic feeding faker.” James aid before his attention turned to the opening doors where the food was currently Being floated in. With a soft sigh, the waiter began to hand out the food and once it was done, they all began to eat and talk about other thins amongst themselves. 

 

 


	4. True Intentions

Chapter 4

The next day, James and Sirius were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast and talking cheerfully with Remus and Peter. After they had returned from lunch with the Blacks, it was suffice to say that James was much more relieved than he had been before they had lunch. He and Walburga had got along wonderfully and she even promised to help them plan their engagement party, that would take place during the Spring break. When they returned to Hogwarts, James had gone to the Owlerie and sent a letter off to his parents with the news of the engagement and his meeting with Sirius’ parents. He assumed that they would be sending a response by Monday morning. 

 

Although they were engaged in the conversation about the latest Gryfindor news, James and Sirius both were anxiously waiting for the Daily Prophet to arrive. The luckily didn’t have to wait long as they both simultaneously looked up when they heard the familiar flapping of wings. 

 

They sat in silence as the watched everyone take their copy of the paper and begin reading. They been given their own copies as well and stared unbelievingly at the headline. They had asked for a small section in the paper, but of course, they were on the front page. 

 

 **“Black Heir and Potter Heir engaged to be wed”** and below it was a picture of the two somehow taken as they were leaving the restaurant on Saturday. Along with the picture was a small excerpt about their relationship and how happy their parents are for them. 

 

It was easy to tell when everyone had finished reading because literally all eyes snapped to them. It was dead silent before suddenly an eruption of cheers went up around the Hall. The two parties gaped as their peers clapped and cheered happily for them. 

 

“About time”

“Finally”

“Thank Merlin”

“Congratulations”

 

They thanked all those who they could with nods and about five minutes later the cheering had quieted. Unfortunately for the two wizards, their problems weren’t solved as they had four upset people to worry about. 

 

“How could you” Lily snapped at James angrily as she wiped tears from her cheeks. Her questions garnering the attention of the rest of the Gryffindor table. 

 

“What? What are you talking about, Lily?” James said tiredly, he had a feeling that this would happen. 

 

“You can’t be engaged to Sirius, you’re supposed to be mine” 

 

“Uhmm no. I’m not. I don’t know where you got that idea from but you need to return it.” James said with a huff while Sirius just growled lowly at the girl.  “I’m sorry but I just don’t like you. There’s nothing you or anyone else can do about that.”

 

Instead of replying, the girl just got up from the table and rushed out of the hall. Once she was gone, Sirius and James found themselves subject to two sets of glares. 

 

“You can’t be engaged to each other” Remus said

 

“And why not?” Sirius asked the werewolf

  
“Because you just can’t. It’s not right” He responded

 

“Newsflash buddy but you’re in the wizarding world not the muggle world.” Sirius said with a furrowed set of eyebrows. 

 

“I don’t care. You two can’t be together and that’s on that. So you need to just call it off now” The teen said

 

Sirius and James looked at each other before they both laughed wildly. Remus just looked at them as if he had missed something. “What so funny?”

 

“The fact that you think you have authority over me or Jamie is hilarious. You’re not my father, mother nor the Lord of my house” Sirius said through bouts of laughter. 

 

“I knew it, I always knew that you were nothing but a spoiled little rich boy who thinks he’s better than everyone” Remus said with a huff and began to pack up his things so he could follow the actions of the redhead a few minutes prior. 

 

“What are you talking about? No one ever said that they were better than you. That was your insinuation not ours” James said

 

“I don’t know why I even decided to be your friend”

 

“Decided to by OUR friend?” Sirius asked incredulously. “You should be grateful that we decided to be your friend. You should be grateful that we haven’t reported you and your…furry little problem, to the Ministry”

 

At the mention of being a werewolf, Remus paled and stood up before rushing out of the Hall in a hurry leaving a silent but still glaring Peter behind. “And do you have something to say as well?” Sirius asked with a furious expression. Instead of responding, Peter just rushed out of the hall as well, he didn’t have the guts to stand up against Sirius.

Once the their two “best friends” were gone, James turned and looked at Sirius but before either could say anything, a cough was demanding their attention. “I always knew you two were together” Frank Longbottom said and patted both boys on the shoulder. “I mean you honestly didn’t think no one would notice you two always sneaking in and out of the Common room did you?” He asked with a knowing smile that had both boys blushing. 

“I told you Sirius that we weren’t as sneaky as you thought” James said as he slapped Sirius on the arm. 

“Oops” the Black-haired man said with a smile

 

“Well anyway as long as you name me the godfather of your future children, then we won’t have any issues” Frank said with a smirk

 

James coughed harshly and Sirius simply said “One. We only want to have one child. More than one is too much” 

“Well as long as I’m the godfather” Frank said with a shrug before walking off. 

 

“That was nice” Sirius said as he spooned some porridge into his mouth.

“Hem-hem” they heard and once again they were faced with an angry redhead but this time it was the unattractive face of one Molly Prewitt. 

“Would you like some water? Your throat seems a bit dry Molly” James asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No my throat is just fine, thank you. What I would like is to know why you would do such a thing to poor Lily? Sirius is a childish fiend who will never grow up” She stated in a haughty tone that she just wasn’t fit to use whatsoever. Once word had spread that she was set to marry, Arthur Weasley, her and her family’s name, went south completely. And now the Prewitt Family was sitting rather gracefully at the bottom of the societal ladder. No one could understand why she would accept an engagement from the Weasleys. They had no money, no influence and no respect whatsoever. The Prewitt family, while not at the top of the wealthiest purebloods, were very comfortable with their finances. 

 

“Molly, I think it would be best if you contented yourself with the affairs of the Weasley and Prewitt family and leave ours alone, huh?” Sirius said snidely at the nosey woman who thought she could mind everyone’s business

“Well, I never-“

“And you never will, seeing as you are willingly marrying into a family that is poorer than dirt” James said uncharacteristically. He wasn’t one for shaming others based on finances, blood status and social status, but ever since Molly and Arthur had gotten together, Arthur’s personality had taken a complete 180. Before, he was friendly, helpful and highly comedic, but now, he was rude, disrespectful and lacked all manners and grace that he had learned. 

Effectively dismissing the woman, James turned back to Sirius and began to discuss everything that had just happened within the past 45 minutes. Unbeknownst to them, a certain headmaster was watching the whole scene with a deep from on his face. So with a quick wave of the wand, the old man conjured a piece of parchment and self-inking quill and wrote a note to the newly engaged couple demanding an audience in his office. Once he finished writing it, he stood up and handed it to a first-year for delivery, before he left the hall through the teacher’s entrance and went up to his office. 

 

Fifteen minutes, James and Sirius were knocking on the old wooden door of the headmaster’s office. 

 

“Come in” they heard and they both entered with bored expressions.

“You wanted to see us, headmaster?” Sirius drawled

“Yes, yes, my boy please, do take a seat” the old man gestured to the two empty chairs in front of his desk. Once they sat down, the man began, “I wanted to discuss your new engagement with you” he said

“What about it?” James asked

“Well unfortunately, I can’t allow you to accept Mr. Black’s offer” the man said in similar fashion to Remus, but this time neither boy laughed as they were too busy looking at the headmaster as if he had lost his mind. 

“Excuse me?” James said but was cut off by an enraged Sirius, something that he knew he couldn’t avoid. 

“YOU CAN’T ALLOW US TO GET MARRIED? JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU AREN’T MY MOTHER NOR FATHER. YOU HAVE ZERO CONTROL OVER ME AND MY LIFE. THE ONLY PLACE WHERE YOU OPINION IS ACCEPTED IS WHEN IS COMES TO MY EDUCATION. HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE AND TELL ME THAT YOU CAN’T ALLOW THIS-” Sirius yelled furiously but shut up abruptly by the soothing touch to his arms by his fiancé. 

“I’m sorry but James is much more compatible with Ms. Evans” the man tried with his eyes twinkling rather annoyingly. 

“For Merlin’s sake, please get that thought out of your head old man. I am not, nor will I ever have feelings for that girl. And in fact, it is rather disrespectful for you to even try and match me up with her. You know you could easily be made an enemy of my House for various reasons, but mainly for trying to destroy its notability. 

 

“Destroying?”

“Yes destroying. You are trying to get me, a pureblood heir from a 1,000 year old house of purebloods to marry a muggle-born. Not even a half-blood but a muggle-born. You should be ashamed of yourself”

“Now see here” Dumbledore said before flourishing his wand and pointing it at the both. “You are going to do exactly as I say. You are going to end this little affair with Mr. Black here and enter a relationship with Lily Evans. Once school has ended, you two will get married and have a child. Once that is done, then we will discuss things further. Is that understood?” he said as compulsion charms flew from his wand. 

  
“No its not understood, you daft idiot” Sirius said as he stood up from his chair. “Our heir rings don’t allow for compulsions to be placed on us. I mean honestly, how dumb can you be. Do you realize that I can walk over to that floo and call the DMLE right now and have you arrested for Line theft?” Sirius asked a pale faced Dumbledore who was gaping like a fish. The old man, not being from a noble family, had no idea that heir rings blocked compulsions. Now he was sitting at his desk, fully incomprehensible. 

 

“Now if you will excuse us, we have places to be. And I suggest you stay far away from us” James said as he took Sirius’ larger hand into his and pulled the man from the room. 

 


	5. The Big Night

Chapter 5

 

After the Dumbledore incident, the man had made sure to steer clear of the both wizards. It wasn’t like he stopped his plans altogether, he decided to just push them back a bit. 

 

Remus, Lily and Peter had taken to harassing the couple whenever they could, although they never managed to get far without being hexed. Neither of the three were really conscious of their actions; they were openly attacking the future Lords of two of the five oldest Wizarding Houses in Europe. Although they couldn’t see the effects while still at Hogwarts, they would definitely feel them once they graduated. It didn’t help that none of them were children of sacred or powerful houses. Remus was the only one who came from a family with some sort of decent standing but that would be gone as well once he graduated Hogwarts. 

 

Now, James and Sirius were getting ready in their suite at Black Manor for the engagement ball that was to take place in about thirty minutes. 

 

Walburga along with Euphemia, had happily planned the ball. After accepting their apology, The Potter Lord and Lady, had grown close with their Black counterparts. Walburga and Orion had decided to gift the Black Manor to Sirius and James as a wedding/graduation present. It was customary as Sirius was set to take up the Black Lordship almost immediately after graduation along with most other Heirs and heiresses who were graduating. 

 

After deciding to give the Manor over to Sirius and James, they all had agreed that the manor should also be the location of the engagement ball, it was big and beautiful enough. So once they agreed upon a location, date and time, they then had to make sure the guest list was perfected. Since it is a very unique union, families from all over the light and dark spectrum were invited. Malfoy’s, Princes, Longbottoms, Lestrange’s, Yaxley’s, Diggory’s, Zabini’s, Rosier’, Greengrasses, the whose who, of wizarding society. The only people who wouldn’t be in attendance are the Weasley’s, Prewitts, Albus Dumbledore, The Lupins, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans, for obvious reasons.

 

“Jamie are you ready” Sirius asked as he came out of the bathroom fully dressed in a lair of exquisitely cut blue robes, the Black Family colors. 

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be” James responded as he was putting on his crimson robe that was apart of the Potter House colors. “There’s no need to be nervous Siri. We already know all of these people. No one that we don’t like will be in attendance.” Names finished as he went over and gave his fiancé a hug around his middle.

 

“I know, I know. It just that I’m never good at these types of things” Sirius huffed dramatically which drew a laugh from James.

 

“Well what are you going to do when it’s our Son who we are throwing a ball for” James asked. They already knew that they would be having a son when the time came. They were both heirs to powerful houses that only succeeded through the male line.

 

“Firstly my son won’t be getting married when he’s seventeen. I’m not going to allow some roughneck to try and corruot my baby’s heart” the man said defiantly

 

James couldn’t help but shake his head. “Merlin I feel so sorry for him, he goings to have such an overprotective papa” 

 

“You damn right” Sirius said as he puffed his chest out rather comically. Instead or responding, James grabbed Sirius’ hand and led him out of the room and down to the stair case that would lead them to the ball room. 

 

Once they made it to the top of the stairs, an elf popped into view and said. “Ticky is to be announcing Master Sirius and his Master Jame.” 

 

“Alright lead the way Tinky” Sirius gestured with his open hand, the other had found its way around James’ waist. 

 

The elf lead them to a large set of beautifully carved oak doors that stood about 20ft high and had the Black Family Crest and Motto, engraved on it. With one last deep breath, Sirius told the waiting elf to carry on. 

 

With a snap of the fingers, the elf opened the door to reveal a beautifully decorated room, done in silvers and and crimson reds. Inside, all the guest were mingling amongst themselves eagerly waiting for the arrival of the new couple. For some of the guests, this would be their first time seeing the new couple. 

 

The elf stepped in front of James and Sirius and with a smile announced. “Now announcing, Heir Sirius Black and his Future Consort James Potter” and with that all the guests cheered and clapped politely.

 

The couple stepped fully into the room and began to greet their guests who had been more than gracious to receive the invitation.

 

_*** **FLASHBACK**_

 

_They were all sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, chatting amongst themselves, seemingly unaware of the chaos that would arise in about five minutes or so. The invitations for James and Sirius_ _’ engagement ball were due to arrive for the ones at Hogwarts who were fortunate to be invited. There had been rumors over the past few weeks about who would be and who wouldn’t be invited. The ball would be the most important event of the social season_ _, that spot would only be taken over by James and Sirius_ _’ wedding, hence only the crème de la crème of wizarding society would be inviting; if you weren’t invited, you knew where you stood. Almost all Slytherin were waiting anxiously waiting to see if they_ _made the cut for the invite list. There were few Hufflepuffs who were even among the upper circles of society so few of them cared. The Ravenclaws were in a state a little less than the Slytherins. And the Gryfindors were split down the middle, some of them were waiting patiently, and the other half who didn_ _’t approve of the engagement in the first place ignored all the commotion._

 

 

_Sirius and James sat at the Gryfindor table glancing up at the owl entrances of the hall. Finally, the familiar flapping of wings alerted the hall of the morning arrival of post. But these were not Hogwarts_ _’ owls. In fact, these were owls sent by the Black_ _and Potter Family to deliver the special invitation. Almost instantly, everyone in the hall realized that the owls weren_ _’t delivering their mail. In their talons, were pitch black envelopes with crimson edges, and in the center of the envelope was the Bla_ _ck Family insignia interloped elegantly with the Potter Family insignia._

 

_James and Sirius watched almost amusedly as the owls flew en horde and delivered the envelopes. At the Slytherin table, the lucky recipients were Malfoy, the Black sisters (obviously), Zabini, Yaxley, Prince (Severus Snape) Lestrange (Rodolphus), Flint, Nott,Carrow, Avery , Bulstrode, Crouch, Greengrass, Parkinson and Rosier heirs. Although their pureblood masks were in place, a trained eye could clearly see the collective sigh they all let out when they received their invitations. At the Hufflepuff table, only Amelia Bones, Theodore Smith, the Abbott heiress and the Diggory heir and his future consort, received invitations; their happiness, much more displayed. At the Ravenclaw table, Rabastan Lestrange, a member of the Olivander family and Jacob Fawley were invited. And finally at the Gryfindor table, only Frank Longbottom and his future consort, Alice, receiving invites. Suffice to say, once the invites were handed out, a mass chaos went up around the room._

 

**_***End Flashback_ **

 

“Frank, Alice, nice to see you, you both look wonderful” Sirius greeted in a polite tone 

 

“Sirius, James, may I offer my sincerest congratulations again. And thank you for inviting me to this lovely ball” Frank said

 

“Yes thank you again” Alice said as she looked between James and Sirius with a fond smile.

 

“Well we’re glad that you two could make it” James said before moving past the couple and travelling deeper into the crowd of guests, greeting them all politely and thanking them for their presence. 

 

Thirty minutes later, as James was thanking the Lestrange Lord for attending, they were interrupted by the sound of glass being tapped and a throat being cleared. 

 

 

“Good evening everyone. First, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate with us the engagement of my son Sirius Black to someone who has quickly become like a third son to me, James Potter.” Walburga said with a well-placed smile before gesturing to Euphemia.

 

“Yes, if I may, I would like to add on to what Walburga has said. It brings me great happiness to see these two boys who I have watched grow up together over the years, prepare themselves for a lifetime of happiness and joy. I couldn’t be more happier that you all have decided to grace us with your presence tonight in helping celebrate this joyous union.” Euphemia said and finished and smiled as everyone clapped politely and the remarks. 

 

“Now” Walburga began, “If you all could make your way to your seats, dinner will be served momentarily” And with that, circular tables appeared in the left side of the room, all of them with placement cards and menus on them. 

 

Everyone moved patiently to their waiting spaces, none of them better than the other. Sirius pulled James chair out and waited for James to get comfortable before pushing it back in. They were sitting at the head table along with their parents and Regulus, as the immediate family members of the engaged. 

 

“What are you going to have” James spoke to Sirius absently as he looked over the menu, he hadn’t been aware of what they would be serving tonight so he was genuinely surprised with the options. Thankfully he had some time to figure out what he wanted as the menu options would be the third course after the soup and salad. 

 

“Well, I’m going to have the duck, I think you’ll like the fish, you should get that” Sirius leaned into him and said. 

 

“Yes I think I will like it” James agreed before sitting his menu down. Ten seconds later, the first course appeared before him. 

 


	6. UPDATE

Hey guys, I hope you all don’t think that I’ve forgotten about the story. Its actually the opposite. Over the past few weeks, I’ve been working on new chapters for this story and perfecting them.

 

Also, not only have I been working on writing new chapters, I’ve also been working on some new chapters that I plan on posting on December 1st. I have thirteen new stories that I’m excited to share with you all; a few in the Harry Potter Universe, some on the Riverdale Universe and some in the Teen Wolf Universe.

 

When its time for me to post the updates, would you all like me to post them en masse or post one chapter at a time? Comment below


End file.
